Un Lugar Vacio
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Arcee esta fuera en una misión en Cybertron, y Optimus esta deprimido por que su esposa esta lejos de él.


_**Otro One-shot… **_

_**©Cytrey y otros Oc's me pertenecen al menos que digan lo contrario.**_

* * *

"Arcee…" Optimus miro él espacio vacío que estaba enfrente de él. Un espacio que debería ser ocupado por una persona especial. Su esposa. Pero no. Ese lugar está vacío.

_Solo unos días más. Solo unos días más. _Se repetía Optimus en su mente. Él sabía que Arcee debía asistir a esa misión en Tiger Pax o la trasladarían a la ciudad de Gygax que estaba al otro lado de Cybertron para ir a uno misión que duraría dos meses. Desde que regresaron a Cybertron a empezar una vida normal, todo cambio y más con la boda de Optimus y Arcee y la llegada de sus hijos; para Optimus todo seguía igual, pero desde que Arcee se fue hace cinco semanas, se siente solo; tenía a sus hijos, pero ellos no podían remplazar algo especial que tenía con Arcee.

"Oh Arcee, me haces mucha falta amor" confeso el gran mech acariciando el espacio vacío.

No podía soportar la idea de un momento más lejos de su esposa. La extrañaba mucho, y más sus caricias y besos y las largas noches apasionadas y salvajes que compartían juntos. Tan solo con esos recuerdos, Optimus gemía en voz tan baja que solo él podía escucharlo.

Optimus dejo de acariciar el espacio vacío cuando escucho que su puerta se habría y sentía un peso en la cama. Miro hacia abajo y vio a sus pequeños niños tecno-orgánicos.

"Papa despierta, despierta" un pequeño niño de ocho años de cabello ondulado con un pequeño tupe para su pelo de color castaño y un toque de castaño miel de ojos verdes movía una y otra vez el pede de su padre.

"Leonardo, ya, eh estado despierto desde hace rato" confirmo su padre.

"Para Leo, papi ya despertó" interrumpieron Mason y Kayla. Mason de ocho años mellizo de Leo (aunque no se parecían) quito a su hermano y lo tiro sobre a litera, donde estaba el lado vacío. Mason tenía el cabello liso, color negro _**(N/A: El cabello original de Mason es pintado de negro, blanco, plateado y un toque de castaño cuando tiene 18 y la piel de Leo es bronceada) **_que caía por sus hombros, sus ojos eran plateados como las lunas de Cybertron. Kayla tenía seis años, su cabello lacio/ondulado lo tenía agarrado con una coleta de caballo y algunos cabellos caían por su cara que cubría sus ojos negros. Kayla nació después de Mason, Elliot y Leonardo.

"Papa, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Elliot de ochos años y medio. Elliot nació unos meses después de Leo y Mason. Su cabello rebelde de color castaño estaba revuelto por todo su rostro, sus ojos plateados brillaban como nunca.

"Sí, Liot, estoy bien, ¿Dónde está Cytrey?" preguntó al notar que faltaba la más pequeña de los hermanos.

"Estoy aquí, papi" salto la niña de tres años de edad al brazo de su padre. Cytrey tenía su cabello ondulado amarrado con una cola de caballo y un fleco que cubría su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos castaños avellana mostraban dulzura.

Todos los hermanos estaban con sus piyamas, pero de diferentes colores. Leo usaba una piyama de camisa roja con unos shorts azules. Mason llevaba puesto una camiseta negra con todos violeta y unos shorts del mismo tono. Kayla usaba una blusa azul cielo con unos shorts blancos. Elliot no llevaba camisa, solo tenía puesto sus shorts grises. Cytrey usaba una playera azul rey sin mangas y unos shorts negros con líneas horizontales rosadas pétalo.

"Hace, ¿cuánto que están despiertos?" la curiosidad de Optimus no pudo aguantar más.

Los cinco hermanos se miraron entre sí y contestaron al mismo tiempo:

"Hace dos horas"

"El tío Ratchet nos va a llevar a conocer la sala de los registros y luego iríamos a Kaon a ir a visitar al tío Megatron" Elliot mientras se empezaba a acomodar el pelo.

"Y después de eso iremos a ver al tío Magnus" contesto Trey que ahora se jugaba con su gran fleco ondulado que llegaba hasta su mentón. El cabello de Trey era una rara combinación de negro, castaño y castaño miel en las puntas.

Optimus gruño. Jamás le agrado Magnus, y menos después de que intento de que Arcee y él intentaran hacer el amor. Otra vez. Magnus estuvo un tiempo con Cee, antes de que ella y Optimus empezaran una relación amorosa. Le daba asco cada vez que pensaba en su esposa y al comandante, juntos.

"Después iremos a visitar al tío Jackie y Bulkh" respondió Elliot otra vez.

"Papá, ¿qué harás hoy?" Kayla pregunto.

Prime vacilo un momento en contestar. "Iré con su tío Ironhide y su tía Chromia para hablar sobre… cosas" Optimus se levantó lentamente y con cuidado para no lastimar a sus hijos. "Niños, ¿por qué no mejor se van a vestir? Yo saldré en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los cinco niños solo asintieron antes de salir corriendo hacía el pasillo de la base, Leonardo vacilo un momento en salir hasta que Cytrey entro de nuevo a la habitación y lo saco agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa. Optimus suspiro tristemente, faltaba poco para que Arcee regresara, pero no sabía si aguantaría tanto. Prime sonrió, quien diría que, Optimus Prime, líder de los Autobots y portador de la Matriz, el último de los Primes, estaría casado y tendría cinco hijos. Si se lo hubiera preguntado a alguien, probablemente se hubieran burlado de él.

* * *

Unas horas después, Optimus había pasado a dejar a sus hijos con Ratchet; también había regresado de ver a Hide y a Chromia. La femme azul cromado, le había decido lo mucho que lamentaba que Arcee estuviera fuera de la ciudad, sabia por lo que pasaba, una vez a ella le toco soportar tres semanas sin Ironhide, el maestro de armas tuvo que asistir a una importante misión de exploración de la cual no se podía negar a participar.

Optimus se tumbó en su gran sofá, se dejó caer ambos brazos en los lugares distintos, lo único que veía eran las grandes llamas que se empezaban a formar con la leña que se estaba volviendo negra. El miro el sillón de alado. Donde Arcee siempre solía sentarse allí junto a él, o a veces con los niños para leerles. Acaricio el sillón. "Mmm… te extraño, Arcee… por favor, vuelve a casa" murmuro. Dirigió su vista asía el atardecer que se empezaba a formar para anunciar el comienzo de la noche.

* * *

Varias horas después, la puerta de la gran sala donde se encontraba Prime, se abrió. La habitación familiar fue iluminada nada más que con las luces de las dos hermosas lunas de Cybertron que se encontraban en su punto exacto. Un par de ojos empezaron a analizar el lugar, y se detuvieron al notar un gran y robusto brazo en el brazo del sillón. La gran alfombra que cubría los alrededores del gran y sedoso piso, evitaron que el mecanismo escuchara los pasos que se empezaban a acercar a su ubicación.

Dos pequeñas manos se colocaron en el pecho del mech. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, que, hasta los Primes, necesitan recargar?"

"Eh…" Optimus jadeo frustrado al ver que alguien interrumpió su sueño. "¡Arcee!" salto de golpe al ver a su esposa enfrente de él.

Arcee sonrió con cariño cuando él la coloco en su regazo. "Te extrañe… mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mi amor" confeso besándola una y otra vez en los labios. "No te vuelvas a apartar de mi lado" suplico.

"Yo también te extrañe mucho, Optimus. Y prometo, nunca, jamás, irme de tu lado" ella lo agarro por sorpresa plantándole un lujurioso beso y tirándolo debajo de ella. "Y te lo voy a recompensar, como no te lo imaginas" ronroneo. Prime solo le respondió con gemidos y jadeos; los niños aún estaban con su tío Ratchet, y no llegarían en un buen rato. Así que ambos, no tendrían prisa de terminar.

* * *

_**(ñ_ñ)/¡ nos vemos en el próximo One-shot!**_

_**Trey ñ_ñ **_


End file.
